


Can you hear me calling?

by Astiar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Luna Lovegood, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Horcruxes, Horcruxes are different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astiar/pseuds/Astiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny finds a plain black diary and writes in it. To her surprise it writes back. </p><p>In this fic the Horcruxes are different parts of Voldemort's personality that he thought were holding him back. The Diary being his compassion and caring. Tom Riddle wants to stop the monster his physical self has become and he and these two girls will need all the help they can get to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like Ginny but I think she might have potential if she hadn't been mind raped at 11.

Ginny Weasley retreated to her room after their disastrous shopping trip. Mum was down stairs fixing Dad's busted lip. She couldn't believe he'd gotten into a fight at the book store. The only good thing about today was that it was over. She went to put her school things in the trunk Charlie gave her last Christmas while they had been in Romania.

“What's this?” She asked looking at the slim book that wasn't part of the curriculum. “T. M. Riddle?” She read from the back. “Must have fallen into my things during the confusion. I'll have to send them a letter letting the person know. I wonder if an owl can work off just initials?”

She opened the book to see if their full name was inside. “It's blank. That's odd.” She looked through the pages, there was something magical about it. “Maybe it's encoded like that map of Fred and George's I saw. But what could the password be?” She looked the book over again. “I really shouldn't be snooping in someone's diary, but how else do I figure out who this belongs to?”

On some impulse she decided to write her question in the book. _Who do you belong to?_

The letters sank into the page and a few moments later words appeared in very nice male handwriting. _Tom Riddle. Who are you?_

 _I'm Ginny Weasley. I think your book feel into my things at the book store. I am very sorry. IF you give me your address I will owl post it back._ She wrote back. _I wasn't trying to snoop, I swear._

 _It's fine Miss. Weasley. I'm an old book. The Tom that made me is long gone by now. What year is it if I may ask?_ The book replied

 _It's 23rd August 1992._ She wrote. _When were you made?_

_June of 1942. 50 years ago._

_That long. Are you sentient? I bet it's been very lonely if you are._

_I am some what sentient. More or less like the sorting hat at Hogwarts. I am vaguely aware of the passage of time._

_Sorting Hat? What's that?_ Ginny asked curious her brothers had never mentioned it.

_You are not a Hogwarts student?_

_Not yet. I start my first year come September, but I have 6 brothers and they have never mentioned a Sorting Hat._

_Ha Ha._ The book seemed to be amused. _People are asked to keep the hat a secret, a little prank on the other students. The first years get all manner of crazy ideas about how the sorting happens, but in reality all you do is put on an old hat, rumored to be made by Godric Gryffindor, and it reads your mind to sort you._

 _Reads my mind? But Tom, what if I'm not good enough for any of the houses?_ Ginny much like Ron was scared she couldn't live up to the glory of her older brothers.

_You were kind enough to want to return a book that wasn't yours, smart enough to try and find the owner and brave enough to write in a magical diary. Right there are the qualities of all but one house, and with six brothers I'm sure there is a fair bit of cunning in you as well._

_That's very nice of you to say Tom. I don't know where I want to go though. My whole family have been Gryffindor's for as long as anyone can recall. If I go there though I'll just be another Weasley. I'll have the shadows of all my brothers over my head. Then again if I don't I'll be all alone, and Harry's a Gryffindor too._

There was a longer pause than usual before Tom answered. _I'm guessing Harry's a boy you like. Probably an older boy. Being in the same house as him might mean you are closer, but he may also start to see you as a little sister._

Ginny looked at the book in shock. It was right. If she was a Gryffindor then Harry seeing who her brothers treated her would start seeing her as a sister too. She couldn't have that. She's never be Mrs. Potter if he thought she was just a kids sister. _I hadn't thought about that Tom. Thank you for telling me._

_You are welcome. Since we seem to have adopted one another, why don't you tell me more about yourself Ginny?_

Over the next 8 days Ginny spent most of her time talking with Tom. He was helping her study ahead for all her classes and giving her advice on how to talk with Harry. It wasn't working yet she still made a fool of herself every time he was in the room.

Ginny was so mad that Ron and Harry had missed the train. They were going to get in so much trouble.

 _Boys are trouble._ Tom told her when she wrote about the situation sharing a car with her friend Luna and a pair on twins in Harry and Ron's year.

_Aren't you a boy?_

_I am that makes me an expert on how much trouble we can be. You are only 11 and should be working on your studies. You said Harry's friend Hermione was the top of their class?_

_I did. What does that matter?_

_I may mean he likes smart girls. Perhaps if you were top of the class...._

_Harry would notice and like me!_ She squealed and hugged her book. Luna and the Patil twins looked at her. “What's the matter?” The twin in Gryffindor asked

“I just realized my crush likes smart girls.” Ginny replied face out shinning her hair. “You better watch out Luna, because I'm going to be top of the class. Then Harry will fall madly in love with me and we'll get married.” She gushed.

Parvati giggled. “You mean Harry Potter?” Ginny nodded getting even darker. “You might be right he never does much in class but he was fifth in our year, and he always hangs out with Granger. Maybe if I hit the books I can win the big prize.” She said

“Big prize?” Ginny said looking at the older girl.

“The Potter family are very old and extremely wealthy.” The Ravenclaw twin, Padma, said. “That combined with his fame means there are girls and women the length and breath of the Untied Kingdom that want to be Lady Potter.”

“I'd settle for consort or even a concubine. With the riches he's rumored to have he could support 20 wives.” Parvati said with a smile.

Ginny looked at the other three girls in disbelief. “Luna is that true?”

“Daddy said once that the Dark Lord really went after the Potter's because they own or have shares in most of the businesses in Diagon and Hogsmead. Mr. Potter grandfather, Charles, invested in Father's paper, I know he at least owns 30 percent of the Quibbler.”

“I know our father has sent him betrothal contracts for both of us.” Padma said “And Father's only sent out four of those, he's very picky who we marry.”

“He has?” Parvati asked. “How do you know that?”

“If you showed more interest in learning how to help your husband run his house you would too. Mother told me those things when I was studying with her this summer.” Padma scolded

“That settles it.” Parvati said hitting her fist into her hand. “I'm going to study hard and show Harry that I'm the perfect wife. That I can look beautiful and be more than a decoration.”

“I'm going to be Lady Potter.” Ginny said with determination. “I don't care if I have to share Harry with 100 other girls.”

Parvati and her shared a look. Challenge _accepted_ they both thought.

Padma rolled her eyes. _Sorry little girl, sister, but I intend on claiming the title and I don't intend to share._

Luna sat there and watched them. She didn't care about the title of Lady Potter there were plenty of other fine families with heirs at Hogwarts. When she was ready for a boyfriend or betrothal, Harry being there would just serve to clear the field for her to take her pick of the other boys.

Ginny pulled back out her diary and wrote Tom about what happened.

_You have a great deal of competition for this Harry Potter it would seem. I know you seem dead set on him but would it not be better for find a boy you love rather than an idol? Or a trophy?_

Ginny closed the book and held it to her chest. Tom was very kind to her and he had been right over the past days. She sat in silence for the rest of the train ride thinking about weather or not Harry Potter was the man of her dreams.

As they were riding across the lake to the castle Ginny had her epiphany. _I don't know. I never really talked to Harry, I have no idea if I even like him. What if we got married and then I found out I hated him like in some of those love stories Percy likes to pretend he's not addicted to. HE could leave my reputation in shambles and maybe even divorce me if we're too different. That would be a worse fate than death._ With those thoughts in mind Ginny resolved to get to know Harry and see if he was the Fairy Tale hero she imagined or just a pumpkin in disguise.

 

Once they were in the hall the hat was sitting there just as Tom said it would be. She knew the heads of house from her siblings. Looking at them Ginny confirmed she did not want to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin. Snape would hate her for all the trouble the twins had caused and McGonagall looked more terrifying that her mother when she was really angry, and that was saying something. She looked at the other two. Sprout looked kind and warm, also like her mother when she was in a good mood and Flitwick reminder her of her father when he found a new muggle item to investigate. That thought made her smile.

Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and Ginny clapped for her friend. Finally she was called up last.

_“Aw.. I see you are very brave, brave indeed.”_

_“Please sir not Gryffindor. I don't want to live in my families shadow.”_

_“I see. There is a strong sense of loyalty and you are rather cunning as well. Difficult very difficult. I like the hard ones, just between you and me.”_ It said with a chuckle

Ginny smiled and let out a little giggle.

 _“You were very clever thinking about not only the house you wish to be in but who the leader was. I think your friend is going to need all your loyalty and bravery, so it better be....._ **RAVENCLAW!”** The final word shouted aloud.

Her three brothers looked at her. “Ravenclaw?” Percy said looking dumbfounded.

The twins were quick to recover though. “Way to go Gin!” Fred said

“Always knew you were the brains of the family!” George added standing and clapping for their little sister.

Ginny turned red. She darted forward to hug the two before joining Luna at the blue and bronze table.

That night as her and Luna lay in the dorm they shared she told Tom all about the sorting. _….And in Ravenclaw dorms are only one or two to a room. Me and Luna have this one all to ourselves and it even has a private bath._

_Sounds wonderful. I'm glad your brothers are not upset about you getting a different house than them._

_The twins might be awful pranksters but they're the most loyal people in the world. I could grow up to be a dark lady and they would still love me. So what house were you in Tom?_

_I was a Slytherin. I wanted to become Minister one day._

_Did you?_

_I don't know. I have no memories past the day I was created. The other Tom... the real Tom never wrote in me. He was planning something, something... not nice. I tried to argue and he locked me in this book._

_What do you mean looked you in the book? Are you not Tom?_

_I'm a part of Tom the good part if you will. I'm his kindness and compassion. He told me, or himself before I was made that kindness and love were weaknesses. That for the coming war he had to be strong. So he used a ritual to remove that part of his very essence and put in this book._

_You're all the good parts of Tom, so what's left, what's in the real Tom is all the bad? All the evil and violence. What war Tom? What war was he talking about?_

_He wanted to wage war against the muggles. There was a war between muggles, fighting, bombings, horrors beyond imagining. The other me said that muggles were the worst of humanity. He thought it was out duty to wipe them out. I argued there were good muggles, that we couldn't punish the many for the acts of the few. He said I was clouding his mind, muddling his thoughts, weakening he conviction._

Ginny stared at the words in horror. This man or boy had lost his mind, he'd ripped part of his soul out, ripped out his very conscious. What kind of monster could that have made? With a shaky hand she wrote. _Tom tell me who you are._

_I am Tom, Tom Marvolo Riddle. MY other self.... he said that he was no long Tom, that he was no Lord Voldemort Heir of Slytherin._

Ginny jumped away from the book and backed into the wall eyes wide and scared. She didn't know what to do. Ginny sank to the floor wrapping her arms around her legs and cried. She'd been befriending the dark lord.

Her sobs must have gotten a bit loud because soon Luna woke. She came over to Ginny and the red head told her everything even showing her the book. Those damning words still plain for both girls to see.

Luna looked at her friend and spoke with wisdom for beyond her years. “Voldemort was once a child too. This book proves that once he was human, once he had feeling and was kind. Your Tom has been tutoring you, he talked you out of chasing Harry and talked you into getting out of the shadows of your brothers. This book shows us that people are not born good or evil, but they become that way from their actions. This Tom seems to be all the good that was once part of the dark lord. He says he doesn't remember anything past his creation. He doesn't know what terrible things his other side has done. You can't blame him for something he didn't do.”

Ginny nodded and hugged her friend. “Do you want to write to him too?”

“I'd love to met this Tom.” _Hello Tom. I'm Ginny's friend Luna Lovegood. She's told me about you and I was wondering if we could be friends too?_

_Hello Luna. From the long silence I will assume my other self has done something terrible. Did he succeed in creating war with the muggles?_

Luna and Ginny told Tom all about what they knew of the wizarding war.

Tom raged. _To think I... NO HE dared to sink so low as to turn on other wizards. To claim to want to purify wizarding blood then spill the purest of it. He is a mad man! He must be stopped._

 _But he was by Harry. That's why he's do famous_ Ginny wrote

_If I know him at all then he will have made provisions. Plans to escape death. I don't know what, but that awful Black woman and that conniving Malfoy were in on it of that I am sure._

_They were his closest followers. All the Blacks are dead or in jail now, but the Malfoy family were able to buy there way out._ Luna told him.

 _Then we expose them._ Ginny wrote _We use all our cunning and smarts and we find a way to expose their rotten core._

_You girls be very careful. I was very charismatic. I had allies in all four houses, yes even Gryffindor. If he kept any part of the charisma then his allies could be anywhere and anyone. They may not even know they are serving such a monster._

_We will._ Luna pledged. _But right now we need to be in bed. Ginny and I have classes tomorrow_

_Good night girls. Try not to think on these things and have pleasant dreams._

_Good night Tom_

_Night_

“Good night Luna. Thanks for helping me with this. I we should swap days taking Tom with us.”

Luna nodded “Then at night we'll all three go over what we learned that day. That's also the first step to clearing your mind for Occlumency. Daddy said if I can master clearing my mind he'd give me the next exercise over the holiday.”

“Can you teach me? Then we could protect or secrets better.”

Luna nodded and with one final hug they went off to bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever. 
> 
> lots of little time skips  
> Done minor edits because I hadn't realized I'd posted this chapter.

Working together the two girls, with Tom's help, were comfortably at the top of their class and were getting in the habit of clearing their minds each night.

During the first week of classes Ginny didn't see much of her brothers. The twins waved to her each morning at breakfast but there hadn't been time to catch up.

The first weekend they met Hermione in the library. From being life long friends with Luna, Ginny easily spotted that the Griffin was shy. Ginny herself had trouble talking with her idol Harry but that was a first for her.

After talking for a bit Hermione offered to get her parents to send last year's notes for the two to use. Luna smiled happily at that news and offered to let Hermione use her owl any time she wanted to send her parents a letter. She told the older girl that Tobi would stay with the Granger's until they had given him a reply if she asked.

“Thank you Luna!” Hermione exclaimed hugging the petite blonde. “I'm sure Hedwig wouldn't mind doing that but Harry loves her so much I always feel terrible when I go to ask.” She looked down. Even having two best friends like Harry and Ron she was still very insecure and was scared to do anything wrong and drive the boys away.

“From what I saw at my house he loves her half like a sister and half like a mother.” Ginny replied with a smile understanding why Hermione wouldn't want to ask them to be separated for possibly days.

“My Papa is away on a research trips so I can't send him many letters. Papa forwards messages whenever he is near civilization. It would exhaust poor Tobi to travel all over the world, but I'm sure he would love the chance to get some exercise.” Luna told her with a beautiful smile.

Ginny and Hermione smiled back at her the blonde's happiness was infectious. Once that was settled the three got to studying.

 

They had been studying for over an hour when they were interrupted. Harry and Ron were looking for Hermione.

“Told you she would be buried in some book bigger than me.” Ron whined.

“You should be opening your books too Ronald.” Ginny replied. “Mum will bury you alive if your grades are as bad as last year.”

Ron's cheeks matched his hair. “Piss off.” he all but shouted.

“Ron.” Ginny said with a dangerous tone. “I don't care if you want to flunk out of Hogwarts but I want to get good grades, make good connections and get a good job one day.” she told him bluntly. “So keep your loud trap shut. If you get me kicked out I'll curse you from here to the Burrow.” She warned with her wand in her hand.

Harry chuckled. “Hermione you've been infecting Ginny.” He said with a wide smile. “She's becoming just as scary as you can be.”

Hermione blushed. “But I...” Hermione tried to defend.

Harry just chuckled again. “You two are a good kind of scary.” He reassured her, sitting next to his best friend. Harry wasn't really comfortable with physical contact but he sat close to show he cared. “So Ginny how do you like Hogwarts?”

“I love being in Ravenclaw. They have these great study nooks in common room and Luna and I are roommates.” Ginny turned pink. “Sorry Harry this is Luna Lovegood she's my best friend. Her and her father live not far from the Burrow. Being some of the only magical kids in the area we use to play together all the time.”

Harry smiled at her. “I'm glad you had a friend to keep you company last year when all your brother's were away. After staying at the Burrow I'm sure it was shocking to not have the twins and Ron there to talk to.”

Ginny looked down but nodded. This week had really helped her get over her hero worship of Harry. After becoming friends with Tom and learning the truth about the dark lord she felt empowered. Her and Luna were going to take on what was left of the dark lord and she didn't need a knight in shining armor to save her. Ginny smiled to herself. _I'm going to be the one saving damsel's in distress and fighting monsters._ She thought proudly. Boys would just have to wait till after she saved the world.

“Yeah it was really quiet but I got to spend a lot of time with Mum and Dad. Sometimes we get lost in a sea of red headed children. But when it was just me and Mum during the day and just the three of us at night it was really nice. Like for ten months I was an only child. I missed my brothers but I learn a lot too.”

Harry smiled. “I wouldn't care if there were 100 of you. I'd give anything to have a family like yours even if I only got to see my mum and dad once a week I would still be happy.”

The others all looked at Harry. Being friends with the boy who lived it was easy to forget that he couldn't even remember his own mother's face. He had no clue what his parents were like.

Hermione pulled him into a hug. “I wish I had a bigger family too. My Mum fell ill when she was pregnant with me and they couldn't have anymore children. I always wanted a sibling. If you want Harry you can share my Mum and Dad, I don't mind. You are like my little brother anyway.” She said the last looking down wondering if she had over stepped her bounds.

Harry gave her a megawatt smile. “I'd love that.” He replied and actually hugged her back.

“You can have Ron too.” Ginny joked.

Ron smiled. He never knew his sister felt just as overlooked as he did. Or that someone like Harry that had everything he dreamed of having would trade with him in a heart beat. “I wouldn't mind being a Granger too.” He told them. “Hermione isn't likely to put spiders in my bed.”

“If we have to share a room there is no way you are painting it that awful orange.” Harry said. “The Cannon's are great but I draw the line at a florescent bedroom.”

They all chuckled.

“Come on boys let's finish your homework then we can all go outside and play.” Ginny said knowing Ron's work wasn't done.

Ron groaned causing Hermione and Harry to chuckle again. Harry pulled out their things. He'd guessed Hermione would talk them into doing homework before they could talk her out of the library.

 

The next weeks passed nearly the same way. The girls were too busy for more than a quick high or wave through the week , but would spend most of Saturday chatting while catching up on work or working ahead. On the third week of school Padma and Parvati joined them. Hermione was surprised when her roommate had asked for help but was glad to lend a hand. Padma knew of her sister's plans and wasn't about to be out done by her.

Hermione found that both Patil girls were smart. Parvati was just as intelligent as her twin, but she just didn't seem to apply herself. Regardless she was glad to have female friends to bounce ideas off of. Padma had a quick wit and after they got to know her was rather sarcastic. Parvati was more free spirited and often went off on long tangents with Luna about mythical creatures.

The fifth week of classes Professor Flitwick saw the group of girls chatting about one of his projects and smiled at them. “Fifteen points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for such wonderful cooperation.” He called softly smiling at the five young ladies. “If you girls have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Even you Miss Granger and Miss Patil.” He nodded to the Gryffindor's

Both girls pinked but nodded wide smiles on their face.

Once the professor was gone Parvati touched her cheeks. “Is this what it always feels like to earn house points?”

The others looked at her. “Have you never earned any house points before?” Luna asked

“No I only lost them in Transfigurations for talking and Potions for being a Gryffindor.” She replied shoulder's slumping.

“Well you'll just have to start a new trend.” Ginny said. “I've earned a few points and each time it's made me feel like that.”

“You really think I can do that? I mean... I'm just... Padma's the smart one.”

“You are very smart as well. If you tried I'm sure you would make just grades as high as mine and Padma's.” Hermione told her putting her hand on the other girls shoulder.

“Of course you can.” Padma said. “You're very clever. If you put your mind to it you could make Hermione work for top of the class.”

She looked at her friends and saw the honestly in their eyes. She smiled “I'll do it. I'm going to show everyone just how smart I am. Not just to land a good marriage but because I want to prove I'm not just a trophy.”

They all smiled at her before getting back to work. Soon after like every week Harry and Ron joined. The twins found that helping the two boys study was a good review for them, even though they had already done the work.

 

Ginny and Luna were a bit leery of going to Sir Nick's death day party. They had been talking about telling the other girls and maybe Harry and Ron about the book. It was something they knew couldn't be shared with a lot of people but they weren't getting very far on their own.

“We'll tell them after the party.” Ginny said as she was getting ready. She'd had her mum send up some old dresses for her and Luna. Ginny had altered them for the party with Parvati's help. None of their group had known the girl was so good at clothing design and charms.

Luna nodded zipping Ginny up.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor edit to chapter 2 because I hadn't realized I'd posted it. Nothing major was changed so you don't have to read it. 
> 
> I have no clue where this is going it's writing itself.

The party was disturbing to say the least. The food was awful and the whole thing was just too morbid for Ginny. Luna was chatting with one of the ghosts when the subject touched too close to the loss of her mother and the blonde started bawling.

“What happened?” Parvati all but growled out holding her. Another aspect of her personality that had come out in this new group was a fierce protectiveness.

“I don't know we were just talking about death. I told her how my husband had blown himself up.” The ghost replied concerned for the small mortal.

“You insensitive....” Ginny growled all her exposed skin was blood red in anger. “She saw her mother get blown up.”

Everyone looked shocked. To lose a mother in such a manner.

Harry knelt in front of Luna turning her face up. “I remember.” He said choked up. “It's all vague but if I focus too hard I can almost... almost hear my mum.”

Luna's eyes widened. She grabbed his head and clutched it to her. Harry just wrapped his arms around Parvati and Luna together.

“Ginny.” Luna said after a few more minutes. “I want to talk to Tom.”

“I'll go get him.” She looked at Hermione. “You need to move everyone somewhere where we won't be found.”

“Meriel's bath.” Hermione replied.

Ginny nodded ad left the room. After a quick trip up to their dorm she was back down in the unused bathroom.

“Here Luna.” She handed the girl the diary.

“A book? Where's this Tom guy?” Ron asked

“The book is Tom. It talks. Watch.” Ginny told them

The seven crowded around as Luna wrote.

_'Tom. There are a few more trusted friends here and I needed to talk to you.'_

_'Luna what is wrong?'_

_'I was reminded of my Mum.'_

_'Ah. I recall you telling me of her. It is a hard thing I'm sure. To lose someone so close. I never knew my own parents.'_

“What the bloody hell Gin?” Ron said. “Where did you get this?”

“It was in my things when we went shopping this summer. I thought it was just a gift Mum or Dad found cheap. Seeing it had a name on the back I tried to find out who it belonged to. Tom was made like 50 years ago.”

“What is it and how can we trust him?” Ron asked very suspicious and being over protective of his sister.

“Tom is the Dark Lord.” Luna said.

“WHAT!?” They all said.

“The Dark Lord? As in the guy that almost killed us last spring?” Ron squeaked.

“No... well kinda.” Ginny said taking the book. _'Tom can you explain about the dark wanker?'_

He told them the same thing he told the girls.

“So he was so crazy that he ripped his soul into pieces.” Harry said with a shiver. “And that's why he didn't die.”

“Yep. He won't die until we find all the pieces and kill them. The problem is the only way to kill them is Fiend Fire or Basilisk venom.” Ginny told them

“Fiend Fire.” Hermione said. “I've never heard of that spell, but Basilisk venom is outrageously expensive.”

“Well it wouldn't be if we could find a pasel mouth.” Luna said.

“Those are extremely rare.” Padma said. “It would be cheaper to just buy the venom.”

“What's a parsel mouth?” Harry asked

“Someone that can talk to snakes. It's super rare and most people think it's a dark ability.” Padma told him. “It's really not there are a dozen or so in India. All the ones I've met are all really nice.”

“I can talk to snakes.” Harry said. “Well I did one time.” When they all looked at him he told them about the zoo. Ron laughed.

“So how will that help?” Hermione asked.

“Tom said there is a secret chamber under the school with a basilisk in it. His evil side used it to kill a girl. Her death was used to rip off the nice bits and make this diary.” Ginny said.

“And a pasel mouth can control snakes. Harry could get the beast to let him milk it.” Padma said.

“Guys.” Parvati said. They looked at her. “We are over looking something very important. Basilisk venom is very expensive. If Harry can milk this snake we can all be rich. Snakes can be milked every couple of weeks. There are months left in the year. I'm sure our Papa can find a buyer for the stuff.”

Ginny got a sly look on her face. “Wait. We can't go selling venom. If one of the Death Eaters knows about these other soul containers they might try to stop us or hide them somewhere we can't figure out.”

“Wait.” Harry said having a thought. “There was this crazy house elf that tried to keep me out of school this year. What if his master place the book thinking it was a weapon?”

“Who would give a weapon to Ginny?” Padma asked

“Malfoy.” Ron said.

“Ron's right I bet his fight with Dad was a cover for planting the book.”

“That's right he picked up your books.” Hermione added. “He could have easily palmed it into the stack while most of the room was watching Lockheart.”

“Not Professor?” Padma asked

“No.” She said with a blush and a growl. “I could beat that prat in a duel. He's a narcissistic poser.”

“And he wears a hair piece.” Pavarti added making a face.”

“We're getting off topic.” Harry said. “So we find something to put the venom in. Stock pile it until we find and kill those other pieces. Then sell the left over venom and make a killing.”

“Sounds like a basic plan.” Hermione said. “How do we find them?”

While this had been going on Luna had been writing everything down for Tom.

_'He might be crazy but he... we are sentimental. Places that hold meaning would be the first place to look. The items will have protection on them as this book does.'_

_'What kind of protection do you have?'_ Hermione wrote taking the quill.

_'If I feel threatened the protection activates and part of his dark side will try to take control of the writer to release the Basilisk and kill the muggle born students.'_

Ron took the book. _'How?'_

_'Every time this book is written in a bit of the writer's magic enters and I grow stronger.'_

Ginny took the quill. _'Tom already told us this. That's why Luna and I both write. If there is on;y one writer it would kill us. Splitting the energy needed to give him a physical body is easier.'_

“How do you know you can trust him?” Ron asked stopping Ginny from writing that. “What if he's just trying to trick you?”

“If he wanted to hurt us why would he tell us he was the Dark Lord and that he was taking our energy every time we write?” Ginny replied.

“I think we need some help.” Harry said. “Who could we trust? After last year I won't go back to Professor McGonagall she doesn't trust us.” Harry was very distrusting of adults Dumbledore and McGonagall both burned bridges with him last year and he wasn't the forgiving kind.

“What about Professor Flitwick?” Padma said. “He said we could come for anything.”

“Can we at least ask Tom?” Ginny asked

They looked at each other before nodding.

He was silent for a while after they wrote. _'I do not know this Professor. The two of you trust him and he has been nothing but kind to the two of you so I will put my faith in your judgment. Having adult assistance may make things easier. I do not trust Professor Dumbledore or Minerva. I only ask that you make him swear not to tell those two before letting him in on my secret.'_

 _'See he's willing to let us tell the Professor.'_ Ginny wrote. She wanted to be angry but she could understand where the suspicion came from she was a bit skeptical at first but Tom was her friend.

 _'Ginny and I will ask him to meet us after dinner in his office.'_ Luna wrote looking at the others to see if they agreed.

“Alright then we all meet up tomorrow.” Hermione said. “If he is telling the truth then the 8 of us can split the magically requirement to set him free and gain a powerful ally.”

“This is crazy. Helping the Dark Lord to help kill the Dark Lord.” Ron said.

“Crazier than having a Professor possessed by the Dark Lord and being saved by Snape?” Harry asked

“Crazier than smuggling a dragon out of the school?” Hermione added.

“Ok you got me. This is just as bad as last year.” Ron replied with a shrug.

The four other girls had them tell all about their adventures as they headed back to their dorms.

“Is it weird I want to be Hermione when I grow up?” Parvati asked.

“Hey _**I**_ want to be Hermione when I grow up.” Harry replied with a smile at his best friend.

“I'd like to be as smart as Hermione, but not as scary.” Ron added with a grin

“I want to be just as scary.” Ginny joked. “I have to keep you and the twins in line.”

“If we add anyone else after the Professor I vote for the twins.” Padma said. “They know the school like the back of their hands and could be great help with moving about the castle.”

“Oh really? Is that the only reason or have you been dreaming of being the filling to a twin sandwich?” Parvati asked with a wicked grin.

Padma blushed. “They are clever but Father would never approve. No offense but Papa sees a husbands value in his family name, bank account and personal achievement.”

“I understand.” Ginny said. Her face then got this evil look on it. “Buuut, if we do start milking that snake money won't be an issue anymore. Marrying into the family that helped bring down the Dark Lord once and for all would go a long way too. IF you want the prats.”

Padma looked down. “I... I don't know. I've never thought about it. I've never allowed myself to look at anyone Father wouldn't approve of. If we do pull this off being one of the people to take down the Dark would give me a lot of power. Father wouldn't care who we married if we can do this.”

Parvati smiled taking her sister's hand. “We can marry for love.”

“I know what you mean. Mum and Dad wouldn't force me to marry someone but most families don't want their sons marrying down. I've worried if anyone would want me that's within 20 years of my age.” Ginny told them.

“What?” Hermione asked. “How... How can you be so calm about that?”

“What?” The other girls all looked at her.

“Talking about being married off like you're live stock.”

“It's a daughters place to tie powerful families to her Father's house.” Luna said. “It's tradition. Son's marry girls with a quality that adds to the blood. Beauty, power or wealth. I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't sent proposals due to your grades. Daughter's marry men with wealth or power to tie them to her family and allow closer deals. A poor family will often use a daughter to buy them a better station by taking a good bride price.”

“So Ginny is going to be married to some old pervert so her family can be better off.” Hermione asked

“Like I said my parents wouldn't do that but there won't be many other offers. I won't be able to marry any of the other Heirs or Purebloods. A low ranking half blood would be the best I could hope for. That's why I was such a fan girl. Harry is a half blood but the highest ranking boy in the nation. Every unattached girl wants to get her claws in him.”

“That's why all the girls are so nasty to you Hermione.” Parvati said. “They see you as the closest to him and as the biggest competition. We know that Harry is too loyal for that to work. The only way to have a chance at marrying into the Potter fortune is with your approval.”

“Potter fortune?” Harry asked still bright red from the direction of the conversation.

“You don't know what's waiting for you?” Padma asked

Harry shook his head. “All I have is a big pile of gold in my vault.”

“What's the number?” Luna asked. Harry told her. She chuckled, “Harry, that's a trust vault. You should have some kind of access to the main Potter vault. It will likely make that pile of gold look like a bucket in the ocean. Your family at one time owned most of this country. Rumor has it you are related to the Gryffindor family and might own the land this school sits on. If all the rumors are true you make more in royalties than the Malfoy family makes in a year.”

Harry's eyes went wide. “If that's true I want my part of the venom to go to you guys. If I have that much I don't need anymore.”

“Why don't we give yours to the school for things like brooms and better teachers.” Hermione said. “That way we don't feel bad taking your share.”

Harry smiled and nodded. Ron was silent. Hearing he had so much still sent a spike of jealousy but a flash of Luna and Harry from earlier talking about their mothers bit it in the butt.

“Come on guys it's late and we're here.” Ron said not sure how to feel about everything.

They said their good nights everyone had a lot to think about.

 


End file.
